Jail
by OrgyMemberXVII
Summary: Axel is sent to prison because he was framed for murder so a prison guard, Roxas, decides to help him.


**Me: This was supposed to be an AkuRoku Day fanfic, but since I totally misinterpreted what AkuRoku Day meant after writing this story, now this story's just for well, whatever.**

**Riku: Since that's the only note. On with the story.**

* * *

Axel walked in the prison knowing that this place was gonna be his home for the rest of his life. He was framed for a murder but no one would listen. He thought of everyone he was leaving behind. His wife Xion, his daughter Kairi, his father Reno and all of his other friends. As he walked in he saw all of the other prisoners lookin' kinda dangerous. He finally reached his cell and took a look around and was happy that he had a small view of the sky. Then someone was coming close to his cell. A prison guard whose nametag said 'Roxas' came looking at the redhead.

"So, you Axel Flame?"

"Yeah." Axel muttered

"Well I'm Roxas. What are you in for?"

"Everyone thinks I killed Xemnas Nobody, but I didn't."

"Why do you think you're an innocent guy?"

"My wife, daughter, and father know I'm an innocent man! I was with them the night of the murder!"

"Whoa, calm down there Flame."

"What's there to calm down for? My wife's gonna die waiting for me to be released from prison, I'm never gonna see my little girl get her first boyfriend, get married, watch her have kids of her own, be surrounded by my grandchildren." Before Axel knew it he was crying. Roxas then had an idea.

"Axel?"

"What?"

"Since you're a family guy, I want to help you."

"How the hell can you help me? All the evidence in Xemnas' murder case points to me."

"I'll reinvestigate the case for you. From what you said I couldn't imagine being sent to prison knowing my wife could die waiting for me, and my son growing up without me around."

"Though I haven't know you long Roxas, I accept your offer. You might wanna start with my house."

"Okay, my shift was just about over anyways." Roxas was walking out the door when he saw his friends Demyx and Xigbar standing by the door.

"Hey little dude! How's your wife and son?" Xigbar asked

"Namine's doing just fine and so is Ven. My brother, his husband and his son are moving here next month."

"Cool, how long has it been since we last saw little Sora? 4 years?" Demyx asked

"Yeah. Well anyways I'm going home. See you guys tomorrow."

"Alright, bye." Roxas then walked out to his car which had a note on the window shield that read _**"If you really want to find out how I died, you must help Axel."**_ That's oddly specific for a simple note, he thought. The drive home was nerve racking. Who could've left the note? Why would they leave it? then all wondering stopped when he reached his house. When he opened the door he was greated by his wife Namine with a kiss on the cheek and was greeted by Ven with a grab on his leg.

"Hi Ven."

"Hi Daddy. What happened?"

"Well, there was a new prisoner, but he did something really bad to someone that only Mommies and Daddies understand."

"Awww, I have to go to my room while you and Mommy talk?"

"Pretty much kid."

"Okay." Pouting, little Ven went up to his room. Roxas then went to the couch with Namine following him close behind.

"Okay, what's wrong with my Roxy now?"

"You know that Axel Flame guy who supposedly killed Xemnas Nobody?"

"He arrived at the prison today?"

"Nice guess Nami, he did, but then he told me he was with his wife, daughter, and father the night of the murder. Then I offered to reinvestigate his case and the weirdest part is when I went to my car there was a note on the window sheild. Am I doing the right thing by helping him?"

"Yes, he sounds like he's a dedicated husband and a loving father."

"Thanks, I better get working on Axel's case. Before I left I took his file, I'd better start with his family in the west part of Destiny Islands. Did you know he was rich?"

"When you said he lived in the west part of Destiny Islands I kinda figured."

"I'm heading out Nami, I'll be back in time for dinner." Roxas then went to his car and began to drive when he heard something moving in the back seat.

"Daddy?"

"Ven? What are you doing in the back seat of the car?"

"I got bored, can I go with you?"

"No, I'm taking you back to your mother."

"C'mon! I wanna go with you. The only time I'm ever with you is when your home during the week and weekends."

"When you put it that way okay, you can go with me." Roxas then pulled up to Axel's house in West Destiny Islands. When he got there he saw a woman with short black hair, a little girl with short red hair, and an older Axel clone sitting on the porch, when he pulled up the Axel clone walked up to his window.

"Who are you?"

"Um, I'm a guard at the prison where Axel is. My name's Roxas."

"Okay Roxas, you can come in with your son."

"Thanks sir." Roxas and Ven came out of the car and walked to the porch.

"Um, excuse me?"

"What is it?" the woman said drying a few tears.

"I'm Roxas and my mini clone is Ventus, but call him Ven, what is your name?"

"I'm Xion, this is my daughter Kairi, and you've already met Reno."

"Xion, I'm here because I wanted to look into Xemnas' case to prove that your husband was framed."

"You do?"

"Yeah, is it alright if I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course. Kairi, why don't you and Ven go and watch TV in the living room?"

"Okay, c'mon Ven!" As Kairi and Ven walked in the house with Reno closely behind them Roxas asked Xion the first question.

"So, was Axel a close friend of Xemnas Nobody?"

"Yeah, in college they were frat brothers. They were the best of friends."

"Did anything happen that made Axel wanna kill Xemnas?"

"No, whenever they got into a fight they made up afterwords so I really can't say anything. But that was up until recently."

"What happened?"

"Well, in college me, Axel and Xemnas were talking about opening up our own pastry shop. So Xemnas finally decided to do it, but instead of letting us in on the bussiness like we planned he went ahead and tried to keep it a secret, but Axel being as clever as he was, figured it out when I told him I got a job offer at a bakery. They got into a fight, but two weeks ago, before that fateful night Xemnas gave me a paper that said he was giving Axel the bakery. His birthday was coming up and Xemnas wanted to give it to him as an 'I'm sorry for what I did' and 'Happy birthday' present, Xemmy said something about going to Hawaii."

"Can you confirm your husband's alibi?"

"Yes. The night it happened, Axel was home with me, Kairi, and Reno. Axel was just putting her to bed when we recieved the phone call. Axel was struck down. He was crying for a couple days."

"Was there anyone special in Xemnas' life?"

"Um, yeah his husband Saix, and his stepdaughter Aqua."

"Do you know where I could find them at?"

"Yeah, they live a couple houses away from the Beach on 195 Destiny Road."

"Thank you Xion. You've been a big help. Here's my number, call if there's anything or if you have any trouble."

"Your welcome. Oh! And when you see Axel, can you give him this?" Then Xion gave Roxas the paper Xemnas wanted to give Axel. Roxas then went inside to get Ven, but before they left Kairi handed him something.

"Can you give this to Daddy when you see him Mr. Roxas?"

"Of course." The next stop was at 195 Destiny Road, but before he started the car he got a call from Namine.

**"Roxas! Ven's missing, I can't find him anywhere!"**

"Relax Namine, he's with me."

**"Oh, well... See you two when you get home. Love you."**

"Love you too." Then he hung up.

"Who was that?"

"Your mother."

"Oh no."

"She's not mad Ven. Now let's just go to Xemnas' house so I could talk with this Saix guy." They made it to the house where a seven-year old girl skipping rope in the front yard. When she saw Roxas she immediatly stopped.

"Hello little girl. What's your name?"

"Depends on who wants to know and why." she said narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms.

"I'm Roxas Strife, this is my son Ven. I'm reinvestigating your stepfather's case so that I can get Axel out of prison."

"I'm Aqua Nobody. Do you really want to get my Uncle Axel out of prison?"

"Yes. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"No, of course not."

"For starters what relationship did you have with the victim?"

"He was my stepdaddy. After my mommy died when I was two, my dad met him and they soon started dating. Eventually one year later they got married, Daddy would read me to bed, take me to school, play dress up with me whenever I wanted. All that stuff. I can't believe he's gone."

"I understand that there was a fight between your stepfather and Axel?"

"Yeah. I remeber the fight. It's still ringing in my head. They used grown up words I can't say, but Uncle Axel seemed mad. The fight lasted for one hour, then he left. I haven't seen him since."

"What do you remember from the night Xemnas died?"

"Oh, I relive that night in my dreams. That night Daddy went out to get some take-out food we ordered. We started to get worried when he didn't ...he didn't come home. Then we got the phone call he died, Dad was really mad. Then later we visited the sight where he died. He died in a field. 27 stab wounds and gun wounds. Blunt force trauma. All I could remember from coming home was Dad looking up at the night sky like him and Daddy used to and I was sitting on my bed crying."

"Is there anyone who'd want to hurt Xemnas?"

"Umm... there is Xaldin, Lexaeus and Larxene. They were his enemies." Just then a man with long blue hair and a scar on his face that looks like an 'X' came out of a car.

"Aqua! What are you doing? Didn't I tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"But Daddy, he wants to prove Uncle Axel's innocent and get whoever killed Daddy in prison."

"You do?"

"Yes sir."

"Come by my house at six tomorrow, your son looks about ready to go home."

"Will do, oh and here's my phone number in case you're in trouble or you have a clue."

"Kay. Bye." Then they walked into the house. Roxas and Ven made their way to the car when Roxas saw another note on the front window. The note said _**'Tomorrow after you talk with Saix go to my grave.**_' _I have to go to Xemnas' grave after I talk with Saix tomorrow?_ he thought to himself.

"Who left the note Daddy?" Ven asked.

"I don't know Ven. Lets get home before your mother gets worried sick." They then went home and Namine quickly went to Roxas' arms.

"What's wrong?"

"Roxas, an hour ago I received a threatening phone call telling me you and Ven would be in an 'accident'." Namine said crying into Roxas' arms and Ven was attached to Roxas' leg. As Roxas was the man of the house he had to find a way to keep his family safe. Whoever told Namine that does not want Roxas to solve this case an find out who killed Xemnas and was willing to kill him, Ven and Nammine in the process too. The next morning Roxas went to Axel's cell with what Xion and Kairi gave him the previous night, but got worried when he saw smoke.

"Can I get a guard or something? Axel's cell has smoke in it!" then Xigbar came with a bucket of water and splashed it over the spot of smoke. Axel then awoke with a shock to see that the little thing of smoke being burned out.

"What the hell Xigbar?!"

"Sorry, but Roxas requested this. I guess he was worried about you. And I guess he doesn't know your a pyromaniac."

"Where is the spiky blonde anyways?"

"He went to go get some coffee and donuts."

"Okay." Fourty minutes later Roxas came back with a donut and a cup of coffee.

"Hi Roxas."

"Hey Ax, I visited your home yesterday."

"You did? How are Xion, Kairi, and my father?"

"Xion was crying yesterday. She told me you guys thought about opening up a bakery and when Xemnas went and did it, you went mad."

"Yeah, Xion is an excellent baker."

"Oh, Xion gave me something that Xemnas wanted to give you for your birthday and Kairi gave me something to give you." When Roxas handed Axel the items tears welled up in Axel's eyes. From Kairi he got a picture of her holding a sign that says 'I miss you Daddy' with a bunch of glitter. From Xion... or should we say Xemnas, was a paper that gave Axel rightful possession of the small bakery they were gonna open. Axel was actally smiling like a crazy maniac.

"Axel? Should I get someone from the mad house here?"

"No, I just had a happy thought."

"Kay, I'm going to Saix's house after work."

"You are?"

"Ya."

"Well, he should be much help. I bet Xemnas told him everything."

"It sounds like they were interesting lovers."

"They were, I remember at their wedding during the reception Saix was nowhere to be seen so when they brought the cake out Saix was in the cake, but he was wearing a dress. Poor Aqua, she was not right for a few days, neither were any of the other kids at the wedding after that, they all had to go to therapy just to shake the thought out of they're heads." Axel said while laughing. Roxas looked mentally disturbed, now he has to go to therapy to get the image of the guy he just met yesterday in a dress.

"I could've gone my whole life without that image in my head you know."

"Whatever."

"So, did you two have a fight before Xemnas died?"

"Yes, I replay that fight over in my mind a thousand times a day."

"Okay, I'm done asking questions for now." Later that day while hading to Saix's house someone magically appeared in his seat which just scared the living crap out of him.

"Okay buddy, who the hell are you?"

"Don't you recognize me from the autopsy photos?"

"Xemnas?"

"Yes, after you visit my darling husband come to my grave." Then Xemnas magically left. _What the hell was that?_ Roxas had no time to think he was driving and couldn't deal with anything right now. He pulled up to Saix's house and was invited in.

"Thanks for coming Roxas."

"No problem."

"To tell the truth I don't have anything. I think Xion, Aqua and Axel told you everything. Sorry for wasting your time. Now that Xemnas is gone I have no one to be with when Aqua's at softball practice."

"It's no bother. I don't mind."

"Thanks for understanding. Tell me, do you have a wife at home?"

"Yes, she's the reason for my son and the reason I have to come home safe and sound everyday."

"Ah, my Xemnas was really charming. He always lived life to the fullest, everytime my little girl's at softball practice, he always kept me company we talked, we kissed, we danced with no music on. ***sigh*** I miss those days."

"Saix, you'll pull through this. When my father died my whole family was a wreck. My mom had a drug addiction, drinking problem, and she was despritly looking for a relationship that was remotely close to what her and Dad had, but every man she was with ended up abusing me, her and my brother Cloud. I remember Cloud was a wreck too. He let his grades slip, I remember when I was thirteen and Cloud was sixteen our mother tried commiting suicide. That was not a very fun thirteenth birthday present because the next day social services found out and we were taken away, they even tried separating me and Cloud, but then I threatened to find out where they lived and stab them in their sleep if I were separted from him. I haven't seen my mother since, I even remember the day Cloud came out, but the parents we lived with were homophobics and kicked him out, but then I ran away and didn't find him until two years later when he was living in an apartment with his lover Zack, but then those asshole homophobes tracked me down and tried making me leave, but then my brother got custody of me since I had a valid reason to go to Cloud. Then Zack died, about two months later he got over Zack's death and two years later he meets this guy named Leon who had an infant son named Sora, they get married. In the same year I met my wife and she was pregnant with my son when we got married. Look what happens four years later, I have a beautiful wife and son, Cloud has a darling husband and a cute son. Despite everything that happened, I made it. Don't let the same thing happen to you and Aqua, she might end up like me and my brother."

"Thanks Roxas."

"No problem."

"Well, anyways since you have places to go, you best be on your way."

"I hope my advice helped you a little bit."

"I'm sure it will." Then Roxas left thinking if none of that ever happened. Would he still have met Namine and had Ven? Would Cloud, Leon and Sora still be a family? But he had no time to think of the what if's he had a grave to visit. By the time he got to Xemnas' grave someone was standing by it.

"Hello Roxas."

"Okay Xemnas' ghost why are you helping me?"

"Because I don't want to see my best friend die in prison for something he didn't do."

"Can you tell me what happened the night you died?"

"Yes. Here's what happened,

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**Xemnas was walking to his car when suddenly someone grabbed him and threw him in a van. When the van finally stopped he saw his enemies Xaldin, Larxene and Lexaeus.**

**"What do you guys want?"**

**"We want to get in on your little bakery plan."**

**"No way in hell Xaldin."**

**"Fine have it your way." Then Larxene came up to him and started stabbing him, when they were finally done they left Xemnas to die, but they noticed he was alive and trying to escape and Lexaeus took out a gun and shot him 27 times, then they left Xemnas in the field to die.**

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"That's what happened."

"So three people killed you?"

"Yes, my enemies."

"How am I gonna get any evidence that they killed you?"

"Take this tape recorder and dress up like a guy who hates is enemy and try to get them to confess that way."

"Alright. Why don't you see your husband and stepdaughter, I'm sure they want to see you." Roxas then made his way to where Xemnas' killers would be. Before he left his car he turned on his recorder and put it in his pocket and put on a blue wig. He made his way until he saw a group of people.

"Are you guys Xaldin, Lexaeus and Larxene?"

"Depends on who wants to know shorty." Larxene said.

"Let's just say I need a hit man."

"Oh, well we did kill Xemnas Nobody."

"You did?"

"Yes, but don't tell anyone. Go away now, that was a one time deal."

"Okay, thanks anyways." Then Roxas left with proof of Axel's innocence in hand. Bingo baby.

* * *

**The next day Xigbar came into Axel's cell and woke him up.**

"Wake up sleeping beauty. You're leaving today!"

"I'm getting the chair today?"

"Nope, you're goin' home with your family today."

"What?"

"Yeah. Roxas took a look at your case and proved you were 100% innocent and caught the real killers."

"Thanks." Axel went outside and was immediately hugged by his daughter.

"Daddy, I missed you!" Kairi said through her tears

"I missed you too. Stop crying sweetheart, I'm here now." Axel then walked up to Roxas who had become detective due to solving the case and hugged him. This is the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**One Year Later...**

Axel was having a cook out at his house and all his closest friends and family. Roxas was watching his son play with his friends Terra and Aqua.

"Awww, Roxas. Just look at Ventus and his little friends."

"Just watch out Namine. Ven could have a little girlfriend." Roxas teased. Then he saw his nephew and Kairi play tag with his friend Sephiroth's son Riku. Roxas then walked over to where Axel and Xion were talking and decided to talk to them for a few.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Roxy, how's detective life goin' for you?" Axel asked.

"Good, the game is serving me well. How's the bakery workin' for you guys?"

"Perfect. Business is doing so well we may even have to expand with all the customers we've been getting."

"That's good." Everything worked out.

* * *

**Me: How was that? If you liked, then leave a review.**

**Axel: I thought this was suposed to be for AkuRoku Day 2012**

**Me: Like I said in the beginning of this story, I somehow misinterpreted what AkuRoku Day meant. Bye :D**


End file.
